


rare is this love, keep it covered

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: Adam and Brandon have been dancing around each other for a year at this point. It took a slip of the mind and one kiss to change that.





	rare is this love, keep it covered

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I saw the video. You saw the video. This was bound to happen.

Adam sighed as he undid his skates. The guys were talking about going out to pick up and he had enough. He felt someone sit down next to him and an arm was slung across his shoulders. Adam sunk back into the feeling. 

“You know, you don’t have to come with us.” Brandon smirked as he said it. 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t miss seeing you strike out for the world.” 

Adam always enjoyed that part. It was a part of the routine when going out. Adam would nurse a beer, maybe do a bit of karaoke with Helle, and then watch as Brandon would slink away from some beautiful girl. It was just that he hated that he couldn’t go pick up the way he wanted to. Sure, he could probably have no problem picking up girls, if that was what he was after. He was tall, a hockey player, and owned a mirror. He knew he looked great. The problem was that he wasn’t after girls. He was as gay as they come. 

Adam was out to his family and a few close friends, but he hadn't’ told a lot of the locker room for a reason. It was hard to do so in a place where hockey culture was straight and macho. He had toyed with the idea of letting Wheels know, but hadn’t gotten the balls to do so yet. 

“I don’t strike out! I let them down easy.” Brandon broke Adam’s train of thought and had Adam laughing at that one. 

“Sure bud. Whatever you tell yourself.”

Adam shoved Brandon off him and finished taking his gear off. He hopped in the shower where he debated going out with the guys. He always made his best decisions in the shower, so he figured this would be no different. He sighed again as he turned off the shower. 

Adam threw his suit back on and headed home to change into something more club appropriate. Brandon made a great point, but as always, he also was drawn into watching Brandon dancing. It was like a comforting hug when you feel isolated and alone. He was a creature of habit and routine, this being no different. 

As he was heading out the door of his apartment, he felt his phone vibrate. It was Brandon letting him know that he was downstairs, waiting to pick him up. Adam rolled his eyes. Usually Brandon picks them up and then Adam is forced to drive Brandon’s car back to his place. In the morning, when Brandon inevitably drives him home, he bitches about how he has to adjust his seat and mirrors, forgetting that Adam is a good five inches taller. Again, it was another routine of theirs. Adam had basically a second wardrobe at Brandon’s house based on how often he stays over. Though, he had to admit, the cookies for breakfast were a pretty good part of the deal. 

Adam slipped into his elevator and downstairs. He climbed in the waiting car and reached over to turn the music down. He felt a small slap on his hand and he hated how much it burned his skin. 

“Don’t you dare! I was enjoying that!” Brandon put this incredulous look on his face and Adam slowly backed away. 

“Ok, I’ll let you have your shitty country music.” 

Adam sunk into his seat, relaxing against the heated leather seats. He felt himself melt into the seats as Brandon drove them to the club. The city was in that quiet time where no one was on the streets, but the city was living if you knew where to look and the boys knew exactly where to go. 

They pulled in and Brandon parked the car, tossing his keys to Adam as they walked into the club. They were greeted by the rest of the team and they all climbed into a far too small booth in the back. Most of the young guys were there and they were taking bets on who would be rejected first. Nik seemed awfully sure of himself and when he saw Brandon and Adam walk in, he couldn’t help putting his bet out there. 

“Rusty is going to be the first to strike out tonight! I am putting 300 dollars on it.”

Brandon shoved Nik out of the booth and climbed out over him. 

“I’ll take that bet!” 

Adam felt his heart sink. He realized at that moment that the last thing he wanted to see was Brandon go home with someone. He couldn’t figure out why, but he knew that catching feelings for a bro was generally frowned upon so he was hoping that wasn’t the case here. 

Either way, he didn’t want to see his friend lose 300 dollars. Adam had an idea that disgusted even him. 

Adam excused himself from the booth and walked over to the bar, checking out what girls were there. He spotted a tall blonde and decided to make his move. He swallowed what spit was left in his mouth and approached her. 

“Hey, I’m Adam”  
“Hello Adam. I’m Maria. You seem cute. Want to dance?” She started to rub up against him, pulling him to the dance floor. He internally cringed, but obliged. He could hear wolf whistles from the table. As he looked over, he could see Brandon with the weirdest look on his face. If he was a betting man, he’d say it was reminiscent of jealousy. 

Adam pulled away from the girl and apologized. 

“Can you make it look like you rejected me? I’m just trying to save my buddy some money.” 

She nodded, looking slightly confused. Adam smiled at her and she pushed him away. As he turned his back to the table, he mouthed “thank you” at her and headed back to the table. 

Adam squeezed himself back into the booth where the guys were laughing and making fun of him. He shrugged it off and ordered his customary beer. He noticed that Brandon was oddly quiet, pushing away Nik’s money from the bet. Adam looked over at him and cocked his head. Something wasn’t right but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He waived the server over to the table and ordered everyone a round of shots, sliding his over to Brandon, which earned him a grateful look. Brandon smiled his half smile at Adam and set off to get more drinks. The night went on as it normally does. The only difference was that Adam noticed that Brandon didn’t try to pick up. He kept drinking and dancing, but mostly danced alone. They left together when the club closed for the night, Brandon bumping into Adam more than usual. 

“Come on Rusty. We need to get you home.”

“Oh Lows, why do you call me that? That’s my nickname in the room. I thought our relationship was something more.”

Adam rolled his eyes as he deposited Brandon into the passenger seat. 

“You just called me by my room nickname bud.” 

They drove in relative silence, only the radio playing. Adam looked over at Brandon, who had started to nod off on the short drive home. He smiled softly to himself, imprinting that view in his memory forever. Brandon had looked at peace and happy, unlike how he looked most of the night. It felt like something new and personal. It also felt familiar, like everything else they did together. 

As they stumbled into the apartment, Adam holding Brandon up the entire way, Adam couldn’t help the warmth that was spreading through his skin. Adam helped Brandon into the apartment and set him up with a bottle of water and some ibuprofen to help with the impending headache. As he was putting Brandon to bed, slowly helping him out of his clothes, he heard Brandon speak up. 

“Stay the night Adam? I don’t want to be alone.”

That was the moment that Adam felt pushed over the edge. He had fallen in love with his tough as nails teammate, who at that very moment looked scared and lonely. 

“Of course I’ll stay. Let me go change and brush my teeth.”

Adam padded down to the guest room and pulled out a pair of sweats that he had left previously. He stripped out of his tight jeans and slid into the sweats. He shed his t-shirt and folded his clothes up and put them on the bed. He went to the bathroom and saw his spare toothbrush sitting there. It was almost domestic how it looked. They had been doing this same song and dance for almost a year at this point. 

After he brushed his teeth, he walked back towards the master suite. He saw Brandon just sitting there, looking forlorn and lost. When Brandon caught sight of Adam, he perked up and grinned. He patted the space on the bed next to him. 

“Sleep here tonight?”

Adam groaned a little. With his newfound realization of love, this was going to be a test of his limits. He climbed into the bed and slid under the covers, relaxing as he discovered how warm it was being next to Brandon. Adam turned to face Brandon and smiled. 

“Go to sleep we have that thing tomorrow.”

Brandon shifted and got comfortable, curling up next to Adam. Adam resisted the temptation to reach over and pull him close. That wouldn’t be very bros of him though, so he turned his back and closed his eyes. 

When Adam woke the next morning, he was greeted with a whiff of what smelled like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. He rolled over and realized that he fell asleep in Brandon’s bed and not his under-decorated guest room. He climbed out of bed and walked down the hall towards the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he went. 

“Did you make me cookies?”

Adam was confused. He had Brandon’s cookies in the past, but they were given to the team as a whole, not specifically him. 

“Well, I made them for both of us, not just you. But yes, I made cookies. Want one? They’re still warm.” 

Adam took one of the still warm cookies and downed it in one go. 

“They’re great.”

“You barely tasted it!”

Brandon walked past Adam, playfully punching his arm. Adam took a second to breathe. He knew he had to get it together before the video shoot that afternoon. They were doing something for Skip the Dishes and Adam wasn’t quite sure what it was going to entail, but he knew he had to get his shit together. 

“What time is it?” Adam wasn’t sure and couldn’t see the oven clearly enough to know. 

“About 11:30. We should probably get dressed soon.”

Adam snagged another cookie and wandered into the guest bedroom. He opened the top drawer in the dresser and saw far too many of his clothes sitting there. He threw on a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. 

As he left the bedroom, he saw that Brandon had thought similarly and they left for the video shoot. 

Skip the Dishes had them doing some hand feeding thing and Adam was enjoying it too much. He felt that if he threw his everything into the shoot, he’d be able to ignore the rest of his feelings. He ended up winning the little contest and when they went to hug it out, his mind blanked. He saw Brandon’s eyes as they pulled away from the hug and he couldn’t resist just grabbing him for a kiss. 

It was closer to a stage kiss than anything romantic, but Adam regretted it immediately. He sighed and left the set while Brandon stood there stunned. Adam was sure he screwed up one of the best things in his personal life, and didn’t want to face the repercussions. 

As Adam turned to try and find his phone to order a car so he could leave. As he was rustling in his jacket he heard someone come up behind him. 

“You don’t have to leave.”

It was Brandon. He was standing there looking betrayed. 

“I fucked up. I really fucked up and I’m sorry, but I have to go.” Adam finally found his phone and was pulling up the Tappcar app. 

“Fuck it. Guess I have to do it myself.” Adam heard Brandon mutter that before Brandon slammed into him.

Adam felt himself reaching down to hold on to Brandon as Brandon surged up to kiss him. It was awkward at first due to the size difference, but they adjusted and Adam found himself licking his way into Brandon’s mouth. He dropped the coat he was holding and reached up to cup Brandon’s face properly. He deepened the kiss some and felt Brandon running his hands under his shirt. 

They heard a cough behind them and it was the director of the shoot. They broke apart and dusted themselves off. 

“I guess we’re done for the day. Thanks for your time boys.”

Adam looked over at Brandon and blushed. 

“We should head out.”

Adam grabbed his coat off the ground and followed Brandon out to the car. When they got in the car, Adam leaned over and kissed Brandon again. This time it was soft and much more tender than before. 

“This ok?”

Brandon nodded and smiled. 

“Took us long enough.”

Adam couldn’t agree more. Thankfully they had forever ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Song title is from "Run" by Hozier.
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed! 
> 
> Come join me on my [ tumblr!](https://jakemccabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
